Some Cryley, Styley Goodness
by Pocket.Full.of.Procrastination
Summary: FAILURE TITLE, YAY A Secret Santa gift for Reece-Viatress. :3 Kyle's starting to become attracted to Stan, but he has to test it first... on Craig. Cryle, and a bit of Style


**This is for Reece-Viatress on deviantART. I was her Secret Santa, and she asked for Craig X Kyle crack. Merry Christmas Reece! I hope you like it! X3  
**

He knew he had to do it. There was no way around it. No one else would do. He would have to ask Craig.

Lately Kyle had been feeling... strangely towards Stan. He _might_ have been attracted to him. _Maybe_. He wanted to say it was simply an appreciation for his obvious attractiveness to anyone, but he'd always had that. He'd always known girls liked the way he looked, so did he. But he'd never thought he was... _hot_ before. His face was _perfect_, there wasn't a single thing wrong with it. And his body... well, let's just say all the sports he played didn't hurt.

But Kyle had his doubts. Before he assumed and went and proclaimed his gayness, he had to test it. He couldn't test it on Stan, it could ruin their friendship completely, especially if he wasn't really gay. So he settled on the most openly gay, most likely to not give a shit, Craig.

And so now he was here, in back of the school, waiting nervously for him to take time away from his cigarette to notice him. After a moment or so, a long flow of smoke drifted into his face and Craig's nasally voice said:

"What do you want, Broflovski?"

Kyle coughed and wished to himself that Craig didn't smoke. But there was no one else...

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Just... uh..." Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"What?"

No. No, he had to know.

"I think... I might be gay."

Craig stared at him for a minute and took another drag on his cigarette. Kyle thought briefly that he wasn't going to say anything at all.

"Okay," he said finally. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I-I need to test it."

"What, you want a kiss or something?"

Kyle blushed but forced himself to push back his embarrassment. "S-sure. Just anything to see if I really am."

"Okay," said Craig simply, pushing himself off the wall and extinguishing his cigarette in the snow.

"Y-you will?" asked Kyle, slightly surprised.

"Yeah," confirmed Craig, holding out his hand. "C'mere."

"Eh?" said Kyle, moving his hand towards him a bit, but stopping. This was too...

"I said, _c'mere_," said Craig, snatching his hand up and pulling him to him.

Kyle gasped as their lips crushed together. He pushed against his arm in protest, trying to escape the sudden grasp, but Craig was stronger and kept him in place. This was too fast, too much, too... making his stomach churn. He melted into his hold, his eyes falling shut, losing his ability to stand properly. For a while he just hung loosely on him, taking in the sensation running through his body as he slipped his tongue between his teeth and began to explore his mouth.

And then finally, Kyle responded. He pressed into the kiss desperately, pulling Craig's body even closer to his own. He felt as though his stomach would burst any second and a thousand butterflies would fly out. Kissing a girl had never been like this. The most he'd ever felt was a small flip, but this...

And then, as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. Craig pulled away, allowing Kyle to push out his lips and linger on his a moment longer. When Kyle slowly opened his eyes, he was leaning back against the wall and lighting a new cigarette. He stared at him.

"What?" asked Craig, blowing out a puff of smoke with a grin. "No good?"

"No, um... th-thanks, I guess..." said Kyle, a bit flustered and his mind a bit fuzzy.

"Sure. Run along now."

Slowly, Kyle turned away from him, shaking lightly, and wandered back inside. He touched his lips softly as he walked back down the hall to the cafeteria. That was it, he was gay. And he distantly wondered what it would be like to kiss Stan...

**KYAH~ I actually really like this idea, I think I'm going to continue it. ;3 It might just be a few chapters more, but hopefully that'll make up for it's shortness. Merry Christmas again, Reece!**


End file.
